Gwenevieve
by MidnightBeam39
Summary: Gwen, the town of Muskoka's favorite goth, is an orphan with amazing skills in soccer. She's a loner who's the only girl on the Muskoka Soccer Team, and she's most often the MVP. However, local resident and servant of the Ontario Royal Family, Alejandro, has recently been suspicious about Gwen, who resembles Gwenevieve, the missing princess of the family. What now? No bad comments.
1. Prologue: The Mystery Mist

**_If Alejandro Burromuerto had chosen to go on that three week long cruise for his sixteenth birthday, his life would have been completely different._**

**_He would have everything. He would be a world acclaimed movie star, getting paid big bucks and living the life._**

**_He would be the husband of the gorgeous movie star Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran. She would be only four years older than Alejandro, but this Alejandro had a thing for older women. Blaineley would be the victim of many plastic surgeries._**

**_He would own a private mansion in Spain, where he would live with Blaineley and his five sons, all who had the same name, variations of Al._**

**_He would finally be better than Jose. Alejandro would have been perfect._**

**_But for his sixteenth birthday, he chose to stay at home instead. This, making his life anything but…_**

* * *

**Muskoka, Ontario, Canada, 2036**

It was the celebration party for King of Ontario's birthday. They brought royal families onto every province of Canada back in the year of 2024, and ever since, the Baudoin family has been ruling over Ontario.

The family consisted of King Edwin, Queen Ruby, Prince George, and the older sister of George with a peculiar name, Princess Gwenevieve. Gwenevieve was no doubt the most popular member of the family. She had long golden hair, piercing black eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

Alejandro worked for the family. In fact, he worked for everybody in Muskoka. His job was to serve everybody. But for tonight, he served for the royal family, greeting everyone who comes into the party.

"Welcome to the birthday of the wondrous King Edwin, miss. May I escort you to a table?" He asked the next guest, with a flash from his green eyes, and a nice glow in his tan skin.

"Why thank you, Mister!" The woman replied. Alejandro passed the table he sat at, with his wife Heather and his daughter Zoey as he brought the woman to the table. He looked at the list one more time. That was the last guest.

Alejandro went up to the first royal he saw, which was dear Gwenevieve, and handed her the list. "Can you go up to your mother and tell her that everybody is here?"

Gwenevieve took the list and nodded her head. "I'll take it up there for you, mister." She said in an emotionless voice as she walked over to the thrones. Alejandro then smiled. This was his favorite royal family to serve, as they were the only ones who didn't upgrade their palace with the gadgets from the twenty first century. He felt like he was in 1906 instead of 2036.

That, he greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Mother," Gwenevieve ran up to the throne that her mother sat on. "Mr. Burromuerto just escorted the last guest to the table. May we please start?"

Queen Ruby arose and everyone went silent. "Alright, let's start. Edwin Baudoin shall be escorted to the front by Mister Alejandro Burromuerto at this moment."

Alejandro, who was sitting at his table, coughed up the wine he, was currently drinking. "I'm supposed to escort him?" He whispered to Heather.

"Go up there quickly, and make sure no one notices you!" She replied as Alejandro slipped quietly to King Edwin's room.

* * *

Alejandro waited outside of King Edwin's room, where he heard a soft crying sound. He knocked the door, where he heard the reply of "Come in."

Alejandro proceeded to open the door, where Edwin looked quite upset. "It's George." Edwin proceeded to tell Alejandro without any questions. "H-he's missing!"

"This is not good." Alejandro replied. "We'll search for the boy tomorrow. But for now, enjoy your party!"

"You know George is a troubled person. I worry about him." Edwin mentioned.

Alejandro didn't say anything as he pushed Edwin gently out of the room, and they proceeded to go downstairs. Halfway, they both heard Gwenevieve scream.

They both started to run. They ran until they had a weird mist in their eyes. Both of them couldn't see. "M-mother! Mother! Where did you go?" Gwenevieve yelled, still emotionless.

Everybody else was stuck in this terrible typhoon of fog. Edwin tried to reach Gwenevieve, but couldn't see a thing. Alejandro squinted as he tried to find his way to Heather and Zoey, but something else caught his eye. "Come over here." A spirit whispered to Alejandro. Out of pure curiosity, Alejandro followed the spirit outside of the palace.

* * *

"Good thing I got out of there," Alejandro started. "But what about the others?"

"Don't worry about the others. They're fine." The weird spirit told Alejandro. "But, do you mind if I stay a while?" The spirit then snuck into Alejandro's mouth. Alejandro was terrified, but nothing seemed to happen.

* * *

Inside, Edwin found Gwenevieve and held onto her for as long as he could. "What if it takes me away?" Gwenevieve asked, frightened.

"I'm holding on, sweetheart." Edwin replied, but he was losing grip.

"Father, you can't hold on any longer, I know it!" She started to softly cry. Gwenevieve was normally very brave so this must have been terrifying for her.

Edwin didn't give up. "I'm still here…"

But the sudden wind from the spirits broke up the grip. "FATHER!" Gwenevieve yelled.

That was it. The whole Baudoin family disappeared. But where to?

* * *

**Okay, I know this was a little boring, but this is something new for me. I got a lot of influence to do this from different movies. **

**I also know that every Total Drama character that appeared so far was OOC in this, but when the story progresses, they will stay in character. But for now, that's the prologue of this story.**


	2. The Recognition

**_"Al, if you ask me, you are the most pathetic Burromuerto to roam the Earth," Jose mocked Alejandro. "If I were you, I would SO have gone for that cruise."_**

**_Alejandro's face was now burning a red color from embarrassment. Jose felt the need to address all of this in front of the schoolyard. People were now picking on Alejandro, on his birthday. "Hey, Ale LOSER," "I can get a cruise, but I'm so anti-social, I choose otherwise!" were starting to get thrown around._**

**_"You know what? Who needs all of you?" Alejandro choked. "I-I'm going home!" He then sprinted off home, trying to hold back tears as people roared from laughter. _****I'll show them who the better Burromuerto is in thirty years. ****_Alejandro thought. _****Yes, they'll see…**

* * *

**Muskoka, Ontario, Canada, 2046**

The sound of a heartbeat was heard by Duncan, the leader in the Muskoka Soccer Team. He went down to the sewer, where Gwen, his ex-girlfriend and MVP of the soccer team, should be. She was washed out into the sewer by the water that was plunged at her during the game (Soccer is played differently in 2046 in this story). "Gwen! Are you here?" He yelled, getting no answer back.

Duncan moved a little forward before he found Gwen, sprawled on the ground. Her heartbeat was loud. She was doing a fantastic job, but needed a rest. "Duncan! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Look, the game is tied. Everyone out there is depending on you to fire the winning shot. You'll be versus Harley from the other side." He explained. "Can you play?"

Gwen got enraged when she heard the name Harley. Harley from the other side broke Gwen's ankle in the champion game last year. She did not like him one bit. "I'm going for it!" She cried, brushing her soaked black and teal hair back.

She quickly grabbed the soccer ball from Duncan and ran outside onto the field, colliding with the sound of twenty thousand people roaring with cheers and boos from either side.

"Looks like the Muskoka Hurricanes have Gwen playing for the tiebreaker!" The announcer screamed. "It's Gwen versus Harley from the Toronto Maple Spikes! Ready, GO!"

* * *

Back at his home, Alejandro was all alone. He divorced his wife Heather back in 2039 when she killed their daughter Zoey for being disobedient. Alejandro was devastated at his daughter's loss, and couldn't stand to look at Heather for another moment after that. Alejandro was making himself a breakfast while watching the soccer game. He never really cared for soccer before, but Zoey got him into it, and he continued to watch it even after her death.

"It feels like she's still here." Alejandro told himself as he was finished making himself a pancake. He sat down and really looked at the screen. He was always fascinated by the Muskoka Hurricanes, especially Gwen, the only female on the team.

Commercial break was over and Alejandro watched the game. "Oh! Here we go! Nice! Gwen got Harley trapped in her team's net, and then now… She got it in! Gwen wins the game for the Muskoka Hurricanes!" The announcer cheered.

Alejandro was still watching the game when the screen zoomed in on Gwen. She wasn't going all crazy after her win. They say she's usually that way. "Wait… where have I seen that face before?" Alejandro questioned himself, thinking he recognized Gwen's face. He shrugged it off and got ready for a meeting at the palace, with only King Edwin.

* * *

"That was awesome, Gwen!" Gwen's best friend, Courtney cheered. She was an orphan alongside Gwen, who was also an orphan, who always supported her. But she didn't fully support Gwen, as her boyfriend Scott was also on the Muskoka Hurricanes.

Gwen just gave a little smiled. She hated smiling due to her being a Goth orphan, but she had to this one time. "Well, I'm just happy that I got to show Harley what girls are made of." She replied.

Scott suddenly got out of the stadium onto the parking lot, waiting for the orphanage bus. The other orphan on the team, Cody, and his crazy supporter, Sierra, ran out to wait for the bus, too. The rest of the team were not orphans and were picked up by parents. "That was TOTALLY amazing!" Sierra cheered.

"Well, that's what we do, play amazing." Scott said as he started to talk to Courtney.

Gwen, Courtney, Scott, Cody, and Sierra all waited for the bus for five minutes before it finally arrived. "Nice game, everybody," Chris McLean, runner of the orphanage, walked out. "But if I ran the show, I personally would have made it more deadly!" He then escorted the orphans on the huge bus, and drove off to the orphanage.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr. Burromuerto!" King Edwin cheered. "Let's get down to business!"

Alejandro and Edwin got into monthly meetings to find the rest of the Baudoin family, who have been missing for ten years now. The RCMP found Edwin back in 2041, but the rest of the family has yet to be found.

"You know, that Gwen girl on the Muskoka Hurricanes team does look a lot like Gwenevieve." Alejandro brought up.

Edwin went blank for about five seconds, but then started to laugh. "Oh, Mr. Burromuerto, you KILL ME! Seriously hilarious, but I highly doubt it. My Gwenevieve would never turn Goth!" Edwin cried.

"You never know. She's been missing for ten years now. Who knows where she could have gone." Alejandro explained.

Edwin tried to hold back laughs. "How about focusing on my wife? Or little George?"

Alejandro rose from his seat. "Can I just please try to get into conversation with the girl? She might remember a thing or two."

"Go on. But when you don't succeed, don't come back!" Edwin commanded. Alejandro felt like punching him when he walked out of the palace.

* * *

"Noah," Courtney walked around another orphan who usually had his nose stuck in a book. "Did you watch Gwen score the winning goal?"

"Sports. Not my forte." He chuckled. Courtney pushed him out of the chair he was sitting in.

Gwen came down, changed out of her uniform (basically her bathing suit) into her normal clothes. "There she is!" Chris announced as he walked into the hangout room. "Orphans, since Gwen here got the winning goal; you'll all be rewarded with a feast." In the orphanage, a feast was the same size as regular meals, but it was actual food instead of gruel.

Gwen was not impressed, but went along with it. Everybody was happy for a day. Gwen was a little happy, but it would be the last best day she would have for a while…


End file.
